The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Yucca recurvifolia Salisb. Which was discovered as a whole plant mutation in a controlled planting of Yucca recurvifolia in Fulshear, Tex. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Hinvargas`.
The genus Yucca is included in the family Agavaceae which comprises about 40 genera of evergreen trees and perennial and herbaceous plants mostly originating in tropical and subtropical regions of the Northern and Southern hemispheres. The genus Yucca comprises at least 34 species of evergreen trees and perennial and herbaceous plants, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Yucca recurvifolia is native to the Eastern United States. It generally has lanceolate leaves to about 90 cm. long and to about 6 cm. wide. Yucca recurvifolia is fully evergreen depending on winter temperatures. Leaf color ranges from light to dark green, depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. Flowers of Yucca recurvifolia are borne on an erect, narrowly conical panicle to about 1 m. tall and about 30 cm. wide. Flowers are borne from between July to September in Texas. Yucca recurvifolia is believed to have been in cultivation in Europe and North America for about 200 years. Only four cultivars with colored foliage are known to have been grown: (1) Yucca recurvifolia forma marginata (Carr.) Trel., which has leaves with pencil-width marginal variegation; (2) Yucca recurvifolia forma variegata (Carr.) Trel., with central yellow variegation; (3) Yucca recurvifolia forma elegans Trel., which has reddish central variegation; and (4) Yucca recurvifolia forma rufocincta Baker, Gard., a lower-growing form with reddish-brown margins.